Forbidden
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 10 passions. Prompt was secret encounter. AU—Danny and Lindsay in high school. Lindsay is determined to be with her man no matter what anyone else says.


Secret Encounter

Prompt: Secret Encounter

As Lindsay climbed out her window and shimmied down the drainpipe on the side of her house, she realized that this was the first time she had ever disobeyed her parents. Part of her felt bad, felt like a really bad daughter.

But she was in love. After losing her friends, after all that pain she found someone who made her happy. Oh, he drove her crazy and she often wanted to smack him, but he also made her heart race and her lips turn up even when she felt down.

She was going to be eighteen in six months and then she'd do what she wanted.

Until then, well, what her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Danny met her a block away and she hopped on the motorcycle without even saying hello. She was eager to get away from her house and anyone that could take her away from Danny.

She was so busy thinking that she didn't realize that Danny was pulling onto a field. He hid them behind a small building and got off the bike, waiting for him to get off before taking her hand. She thought he would pull her close, but he pulled her inside again.

Then finally, finally he pressed her back against the door and kissed her.

"Danny," she moaned as he pulled her close, his hands everywhere, and his mouth on her neck.

"Damn, you smell good. How do you always smell so good?" he asked, "Its not fair. Makes a star shortstop think all sorts of dirty things during AP Biology?"

Lindsay couldn't help but giggle, "You think dirty thoughts all the time."

He pulled back and leered, "Only about you."

"Good answer," she said, pulling him close for another kiss.

As they began, making out they moved further into the room and Danny slammed into to something. He cursed and reached for the light.

"Where are we?" Lindsay asked.

"Clubhouse. The local baseball youth association built it a year or so for the teams. No one comes around here this time of night."

Lindsay smiled, "What about the light?"

Danny reached over and turned it off, "Now, I know its dark, but don't be scared. I'll protect you."

"And who's going to protect me from you?" Lindsay asked as she watched him lay out a blanket from his bag onto the floor. In the dim light, she couldn't see much, but she could see enough…and so could he. Not that he needed to see her to sense her nervousness.

"No one," he said, pulling her down onto the blanket, "I would never hurt you."

"I know," Lindsay said, "I just…this is all a little new. I know…you're really experienced and I'm, well, I've got a bad game of spin the bottle and a crappy date over meatloaf on my date card."

Danny kissed her forehead, "Is every boy in Montana blind? Thank goodness, you moved here. I've got 20/20 vision and my eyes aren't seeing anyone but you."

"Oh that was like a bad country song lyric."

"You would know."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on…or you know not," he said before he kissed her, stopping any reply she would make.

As they kissed, she lost herself in him as she always did. There was nothing but the two of them. She couldn't think, she just felt him.

She felt it when his hand slid from her waist up her ribcage so that his thumb slid back and forth under her breast. She shivered and pulled away from the kiss, "Danny, I haven't…."

"Shhh," he whispered, "I won't do anything you don't want." His hand slid higher, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No-no, but I don't want…I don't want to tease you. I'm not sure how far I want to go."

"We can stop whenever you want."

"But I don't want to leave you…" she stopped there, not sure what to say.

"With a case of blue balls. Kind of a permanent situation around you Montana. I can take care of that myself. I don't want to push you."

"Could we maybe just stick with the kissing? I want to do all the other stuff, but maybe not all at once."

Danny smiled, "Whatever you want, Lindsay." He kissed her forehead, her eyebrows, her nose as it crinkled, "All I want is to be with you."

"All I want is to be with you."

"Good, that's all I need."


End file.
